Various types of eyeglass cleaning apparatus is known in the patent literature. This apparatus includes both static and motorized wiping apparatus simultaneously engaging both surfaces of a lens. Detergent receptacles and dispensers are also provided in some embodiments.
The following U.S. Patents are believed to represent the state of the art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,464,080; 3,643,279; 4,347,010; 4,389,132; 4,480,352; 4,927,284; 5,222,268 and Des. 315,813.